GOKAIGER did we give up !
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when the GOKAIGER crew are down and finished, what will happen to them after, Bosco wont give up till they are dead and gone, will the captain do the ultimate sacrifice for his crew even though he could die or even worse lose himself
1. Chapter 1

the burning ship crackles in the background, everyone just... staring.

plain face, no expression was what the crew saw on their captains face.

his hard work, all he went through to get to here, and this is the outcome, his ship down and finished for the count, his crew heart broken waiting for an order he couldn't give

he couldn't give it, for he was lost for what to do next.

the previous happenings going over and over in his head like a broken record as he finally excepted the fact that, they were defeated, done and all he could do was stand and stare at them all, some crying, some beating the sand, some just staring, just staring like they had their soul taken by bosco and some waiting, waiting for an answer that will never come and some looking at the captain, the blue's eyes started to water as tears escaped him uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

**minuites before**

"One... two...three and four and... where is it" hummed gai to himself. "ah there it is" he said finally as his head popped out of the chest of ranger keys, "and five", gai feeling quite chuffed with himself as he arranged the last set of ranger keys on the floor which looked more liike a rainbow just threw up on the ship's deck.

luka and joe , in-between their breaks of reading their magazine or finishing a push up, shakes their heads slowly looking at the mess on the floor.

doc was just finishing the last detail of their meal turned around slowly being carful of the little men surrounding his feet and jumped into the kitchen clumsily as he landed but slipped ungracefully, rolling into the cupboards opposite him.

"Ouch" wailed doc, child-like as ahim was then in a flash when her and marvolous just returned from the top.

"mmm gai..." marvellous questioned looking for the silver sentai fanatic amoungst the colour storm, "hi marvolous san" he chimmed in the corner as he was looking at a mysterious key that had been un found but by him.

"marvellous san, can i ask about this key?" he questioned, his voice full of uncertainty biut also wonder. As marvellous made his way to the sentai crazed quy full of questioned, as he turned around sudden, slightly scaring marvellous, but the thing he held in his hands scared him more, a black and red ranger key that felt hot and radiated a evil aura that no-one enjoyed as they all gathered around gai, who held this attension seeking object like it was gods gift, their eyes wide like a child's on Christmas but they still feared it.

Marvolous gasped as he saw his old friend again, this taking him by suprise, and finally they all looked at him, wanting an answer for this obviously secret find.

Marvellous grabbed it out if his hand, suprising gai as he tried to grab it back, everyone not expecting this responce from him.

"this.. this... where did you find it" his voice sturn and angry, a voice their captain had never used on them before. "i say again... where did you find this" he finally turned around, his glare was spin chilling as everyone started to back away.

"NAVI" he bellowed using his gut force to get his voice echoed arounf the whole ship, and as quick as navi flew in, navi also stared at the key which was shoved in the robots small face.

"where did you find this" navi asked more timidly then marvellous to the crew who looked now more sceraed and confused.

Gai looked guilty, but he didn't know why, "it was in the... the chest, i found it and i.. i didn't know what it was so i asked" he hid behind joe like a frightened lamb against this lion, or monster while it sharpened his claws

"Navi" summoned marvellous more venomously. "Hide this, take it away from me but let it not leave the ship". As the bird grasped it in its metallic beak, he flew away, before anyone could protest he was down the hall and flying into the maze of the pirate ship.

A few seconds lingered, and disappeared and no one dared to talk.

"put them away gai, ok" marvellous had calmed down considerably now, with his cheearful smile and his playfull eyes full of treasure and adventure, almost like nothing ever happened.

But as the others started to calm their heart rates, the ship was attacked. Bombs bashed into the side of the ship and knocked everyone out of their places. They were helpless, unsure of what to do.

"damn" mavolous cursed under his voice, "he knows"

"MAVY-CHAN" boscos voice full of delight ran through his speakers, "you know why im here, so lets get this over with ok"

The team looked at their captain, in disbelief. "another secret" luka exhaled out, only saying what was on everyone's mind.

As marvellous looked in disbelief out of the window, he saw bosco's ship giving everything it could to take out the shipo in the sky.

Navi arrived to catch most of the keys as they all fell from the ship. The ship was thrown to the ground, as its crack, as if the spine broke in a human, the ship desended on the ground, fire burning the ship and their eyes as they stared in despair.

* * *

the burning ship crackles in the background, everyone just... staring.

plain face, no expression was what the crew saw on their captains face.

his hard work, all he went through to get to here, and this is the outcome, his ship down and finished for the count, his crew heart broken waiting for an order he couldn't give

he couldn't give it, for he was lost for what to do next.

the previous happenings going over and over in his head like a broken record as he finally excepted the fact that, they were defeated, done and all he could do was stand and stare at them all, some crying, some beating the sand, some just staring, just staring like they had their soul taken by bosco and some waiting, waiting for an answer that will never come and some looking at the captain, the blue's eyes started to water as tears escaped him uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

the previous happenings going over and over in his head like a broken record as he finally excepted the fact that, they were defeated, done and all he could do was stand and stare at them all, some crying, some beating the sand, some just staring, just staring like they had their soul taken by bosco and some waiting, waiting for an answer that will never come and some looking at the captain, joe's eyes started to water as tears escaped him uncontrollably.

* * *

"MARVY-CHAN, MARVY-CHAN" bosco's voice appeared innocently behind them as if to taunt them, his ship landed in a much better shape and the door swung open out to the ground, the gokai galleon in front of them looking quite sad for itself

the box of keys was broken with the impact of the fall and the keys flung everywhere. navi was broken next to them, malfunctioned and crushed by a too excited sally as sally gathered them up quickly before anyone could stop her. they stood up to run after her but they saw that marvelous had not made a move since their crash landing. he just continued to stare into nothing as the keys disappeared and were given to bosco. an anger began to consume his mind and soul as his feelings were put into haywire and he began to lose control as his hands were clenched into fists

"MARVELOUS" joe shouted in his face as he shook him by his shoulders, but his hands were pushed off by his captain as marvelous finally moved standing up to face bosco.

"has it come to this bosco" he said with hatred as he walked forward towards bosco's emerging shadow from the sand storm caused by the ships landing. "do we need to relive the past"

"yes it has, marvy-chan and you cant escape it this time, for you have no akared" bosco said as he finally showed himself from the mist of sand, 'you wont believe me but you wont even have your new family either'

"you'll have to catch us first" gai yelled from behind as everyone stood up and walked towards marvelous but he stopped them as he turned around and shot at their feet making them step back in surprise.

"you can't" marvelous told them facing the front again to bosco, who smiled at marvelous.

"marvy-chan is right, i have no business with you anymore except marvelous"

"that doesn't mean i wont fight though and ill never tell you anything anyway, bosco, it's a matter between me and akared only" he yelled as he walked closer to the ship but stopped a few meters away from bosco. "what makes you think i'll give up right now, you've taken my ship and the keys but i'm still strong, i'll get my revenge on you, you will never find it now anyway" marvelous was now fuming as he laughed at bosco's failed attempt and his victory but bosco admitted he didn't expect him to come easily, "don't worry marvy-chan, i think we wont have to fight this time when your in such a bad mood"

he looked up as the pirates did also in sync and saw bosco's ship cannons move to the position for perfect impact of the 5 behind "but if you come quietly you don't have to leave your group in their dying moments"

marvelous looked to bosco who now looked straight into his eyes, he could see he was serious and wouldn't hold back as a memory splashed into his mind as a voice talked to him as if in a dream ~

**screams everywhere, people running away and the room we are in, in flames**

_**"what is this, why is it like this"**_

_**"marvelous"**_

**i turn to see a man behind me, his hands on my shoulders **

_**"who are you"**_

_**"just hide this key if you don't want this to happen again, and don't worry you'll never forget for long, bosco lets go"**_

**a man in a red outfit and a young boy helping me on a big ship as the screams die down as we escapeed**

**i think their names are mmmm bosco, the little boy and the henshined man, akared as i look around and remember my surroundings**

marvelous is pushed out of his dream as joe and his team ask for their next order as they start to worry as a countdown is voiced over a microphone, starting at 20 going down.

marvelous looks at bosco and then to his group still making a choice - keeping the promise he made to akared or breaking it, his mind now making him slightly crazy as the question of companionship and belief in each other come into the equation, just where? _At the end or in the middle or just a product made that could be called a waste product, ok no time for science marvelous, get a grip, what should i do?_

he cant let him have it, it should be somewhere on the galleon, it's safe if I leave with him his thoughts finally coming to a conclusion

5...4...3. "marvelous" . 2 ... What should I do" ... 1...

* * *

**a silence hung over them as they closed their eyes and hid from their end**

**darkness was all they saw but no pain had made them scream in agony, no angel had welcomed them to hell**

_**"did we just die" **_**doc asked as his voice seemed unsure and started to echo around them in their abandonment **

_**"must have not been a painful death then, when marvelous kills bosco for us, we have to thank him" **_**joe added laughing slightly as he dusted himself off, he couldn't see but he could hear the dropping of sand particles from his coat**

_**"but i didn't want to die, i wanted to continue with marvelous" **_**gai whimpered and fell to his feet**

_**"i wonder if marvelous san watched our defeat" **_**the princess pondered to everyone as their eyes had still been closed **

_**"you guys, you might want to see this, open your eyes" **_**luka encouraged them to do as she said **

**the sun light beamed more brightly as the sun started to set and the sandy wasteland started to turn an orange urban color, the sand traveled with the wind up to their awakening eyes as they adjusted to the brightness and grittiness of their settings **

_**"we didn't die, thank goodness"**_** gai shouted in celebration but he stopped, _"but why",_ when he saw everyone else look towards boscos ship he followed their view, bosco's**** cannons still out but now pointing at marvelous as he stood there with his arms above his head.**

_**well you cant blame myself for your team having a 'brilliant' leader **_**bosco said sarcastically,**_**"dont act so pleased and sarcastic" marvelous argued back. it seemed they were in mid-conversation ,"and also, could just shut your mouth a second and just leave them out of this" **_**he pleaded in his single minded attitude as bosco looks behind him to see them all come out of their daydream and returned to their sences, they had worked out what he did!**

_**marvelous?**_** joe questioned **

**marvelous had given up his gun and sword as sally pushed him from behind, getting him up on bosco's ship**

_**"just don't hurt them bosco" **_**he warned bosco _"and ill do as you say"_ as he struggled away from the shackles that were being placed around his wrists but gave up after a while, _"but do you think i'm that dumb to believe you marvy-chan"_**

**as they tightened the shackles, marvelous gritted his teeth to stop the pain. he looked at his team but smiled**

**bosco saw this and just to make it worse, as soon as marvelous looked away he grabbed his chin and said "_no, keep looking this will probably be the last time you see them as they are, safe and unharmed"_**

**he tried to struggle out of his grasp as he pushed him full force into the ships side and was forced to make eye contact with each of his team, but he felt a warm feeling of happiness as he remembered their time together, and finally settled on joe's face.**

**pain and worry was showed throughout them as he was forced to watch their confusion swell emotions through him and them respectively **

**his heart beat thumped in marvelous's ears as bosco's voice echoed as time slowed down and his voice started to disappear as his body was being marked by bosco's pressure as he was pushed against the side to watch as he let the cannons shoot at them, them all running randomly and scattered, their bodies being blown around but joe stayed still, still staring at his captain, him being the only thing that was blurred and slow. his eyes pleaded for a order or help, he tried to look strong but marvelous mouthed to him, as his face we trying to sustain his composure and hide his pain,_ 'go'_**

**this shocked him but he was pulled by the retreating crew_, "come on joe"_**

**the ship started to rise off the ground to levitate as marvelous was pulled inside harshly by bosco and sally and the shooting finally decreased till there was only disturbed sand everywhere they looked, as it hung on the winds flow and floated to the ground finally**

**a huge crater was imprinted where bosco's ship was just and a withdrawing ship finally disappeared in the sunset**


End file.
